Five Nights at Fuckboy's
by DeathraSirea
Summary: This is my first fanfic about the game Five Nights at Freddy's. I am following Rebornica's theory with a few things added to make a little more sense of it and get the story line as canon as possible with a few other things put in to make the story worthwhile. I hope you enjoy! This isn't a smut/lemon fanfic. Warning: swearing/cursing/cussing, possession, gore, horror, and thrill.
1. A new day

Chapter 1

**I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any characters in this. I followed what I thought to be Rebornica's theory for FNAF with a few things I thought of in here. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.**

_The air is cold and everything's grey, the outside of your vision is grey and blurry. The details aren't on point but you can make out a stage by the time you're blinded with lights. Faint music fills your ears and heavy footsteps are approaching you from behind. As if in slow motion you turn your head to only see dark red fabric before everything's black and the loud 'SCCCHHHREEEEEEEEEEEEE' echoes in your head. A pain in your head starts to explode, feeling as if something's crushing your skull from outside, and the pain… "Stop. Stop… STOP!-"_

"Mike!"

The man called Mike jolts awake at the sound of his name and the shaking of his shoulder got rough but the shakes that woke him up here his own. He was shivering as if he was outside in the snow only wearing a pair of pants and a muscle shirt.

"Mother fuck- Doll, could you not give me a heart attack?"

"I'm not the bad guy here, you were freaking out and I thought waking you up would be a good idea. Besides it's almost one and you should start getting ready for your big day."

Mike yawns and rubs his eyes before opening them and looking up at the love of his life standing next to him beside the bed. Doll is her nickname but she's pretty much always called that. She's not an everyday supermodel but she is Mike's entire world, she accepted him when he was broken and alone but now he does the favor by protecting her with his life. She doesn't know everything about his past, but enough to know he is just a damaged man who wants something in his life to protect since nothing could protect him from the accident.

"It doesn't start until midnight though, so why not just stay here and relax until then!" He reaches up and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her down onto the bed and into a cuddle, if anything was going to get him to calm down it was Doll. They both end up in a fit of giggles as they hug another for a while with an occasional kiss on Doll's face from Mike.

"You should really get ready, and when you're all done then we can snuggle and have free time." Her voice fills Michael Schmidt's ears and he wants to stay with her and never leave her side. If anything happens to her then who knows what will become of Mike.

"Fine, but don't miss me for too long." He kisses her soft lips before slipping his arms away from her body; he swings his legs off the bed and stands up walking into the next room, the bathroom. He closes the door and starts stripping from his cloths after he started up the shower. As he waits for the cold water to turn warm, he looks at himself in the mirror. Mike appears to be an average lean and tall man, some people may think of him as 'good looking' if it weren't for his head. There's nothing wrong with his actual face, he has the normal features such as eyes, nose, mouth, eyebrows, but some people find normal on other men they think odd of Michael. Mike reaches up his hand and runs his fingers over his hairless scalp. To be honest, hairless Schmidt doesn't look too bad but it's the scars that turn people away.

"Shit…" Mike got so caught up looking at his faults he didn't notice the steam from the shower was filling the room. He cools off the water and hops in, showering to make Doll happy.

"Sometimes I wonder why she chose me." Mike said aloud, but not loud enough to hear from the bedroom. It was a popular topic in Mike's thoughts, Doll easily could've picked a better guy, better looking and more rich but she chose him. He's tried asking her a few times before but it's always an indirect answer; 'for reasons you'll find out' or 'because I did, silly!'

Mike finished his shower and shuts off the water, climbing out of the tiled water cleaner and grabs a towel. He walks over and glances at himself in the mirror before drying off his face with the towel; Mike catches a glimpse of his-

"Mmvaet," muffled Mike from under the towel. He drops the cotton sheet and looks back at his reflection. "What the fuck?" His eyes are Persian blue but before drying off his face they seemed to be all black with a white pupil… How does he know what exact color blue his eyes are? Doll wanted to know since they look a little different in shades depending on the lighting.

"Damn hallucinations." It wasn't uncommon for Mike to randomly see strange things but this eye thing, it's something new apparently.

"Mike! Hurry up I made food!" Doll calls from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" Mike sighs and dries off before getting changed, wanting to spend the rest of the daylight with Doll.

**_~~~NIGHT TIME FALLS~~~_**

As night approaches and the sun sets over the horizon, Mike waits until about 10 o'clock before kissing Doll goodbye and walking to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The name sounds odd to Mike, feeling as if he's heard it before but lately all names are rip offs of something else so it's probably his imagination. Michael's walking to the job since it's only a few blocks away and down a street, plus walking will wake him up so he doesn't fall asleep on the job.

After walking for about half an hour Mike reaches the pizzeria's parking lot to see a grown man leaning against a car near the entrance. _Shit_, Mike thought, if it's a guy who's going to try and mug Mike then they're in for a treat.

"Are you the new security guard for the night shift?" The shadow calls out to Mike.

"Yes, I'm sorry but who are you?" Mike asks, slowly approaching the man and making sure his baseball cap covers his head.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Mr. Fazbear, the manager here but call me Boss. It's just so people don't call my name and Freddy gets distracted. Hahaha!" The man walks into better lighting of a parking lot lamp and Mike can sort of see him. He's an average height man, who's a little beefy, or it's just fat, it's hard to tell.

"Nice to meet you, Boss." It felt weird to Mike to say 'boss' instead of Mr. Fazbear's name but it's what he wants, then follow the rules. "I'm Mike, Mike Schmidt." The two shake hands and then Boss motions a hand for them to go into the restaurant.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, I didn't want to come too late." Mike apologized, wondering what he needed to know about working the night shift. Little did he know what he was getting himself into.

**(I hope you guys enjoy the story, I hope I'll be able to get to at least Chapter 3 or 4 by the end of the week!)**


	2. The torture begins

FNAF Chapter 2

Walking towards pizzeria was almost a forced action, but when Mike placed his hand on the door handle he knew he made a grave mistake. After walking into the deserted dining area, every nerve in his body told him to run away and never stop. The place seemed like Lucifer's childish playground, with animatronics on stage with their heads down as if waiting for a victim to get close enough do they can attack.

"Are they always like that? On stage I mean," Mike asked, pointing to the animals. If they wandered around during the day time then he literally will burn this place to the ground.

"Yeah, they used to interact with the kids but after the accident of '87 they were programmed to stay on stage." Boss sighs and shakes his head as if remembering the event.

"1987?" Mike Schmidt thinks back to his childhood but after blocking those years out for so long he can't remember anything. _What did happen during those years? It's whatever, I don't care anymore_. He probably did it to for a reason even he can't remember why he sees them every day and has to live with it. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry but I'd rather not talk about it, also I wasn't the manager here at the time so I'm not really sure." Boss replies, it seems like he knows what happened even though he wasn't working but Mike won't press on if he doesn't want to talk.

"It's alright, I can understand if it's a topic that would rather not be talked about."

"I'm glad to hear it. Why don't you take your hat off? We're inside so you don't have to wear it."

"I'd rather not," Mike grabs his hat and pulls it even more although it's on as much as it can be. "It's one of those topics I'd prefer not to talk about it." He quickly adds before Mr. Fazbear makes any assumptions like Mike's hiding something underneath it or something.

Boss nods as if he understands but Mike knows that he'll still be curious. Small things like hats can lead one person to mistrust another, humans are just bipolar little bastards.

"So, about this-"

"Oh shit! Would you look at the time?"

Mike was taken aback by the interruption but the feeling of shock was quickly replaced with confusion. "What's the matter?"

"Its 11:15 and I still need to get you all set up." Boss quickly walks away into what seems like to be his office and quickly returns with clothes. "Here's your uniform, you should change quickly because you start at 12 and I have to leave by then."

"Wait, I stay here alone by myself all night? And get hired on the spot with no interview or anything?" Mike asked, perplexed at the sudden accept to the job, not like he's complaining or anything.

"Mick-," Boss started.

"It's Mike, sir."

"Close enough; listen. Are you a thief?"

"No."

"Are you or have you been a criminal and/or arrested?"

"No sir."

"There's your interview. Now go down the hallway on the right and change in the bathrooms. I'll go set up your work."

Still confused on the escalated accepting of the job, Mike walks to the bathroom and walks into the men's restroom before going into a stall and changing out of his normal attire and into the uniform. It seemed simple enough, a grayish blue collared shirt, black pants and shoes. He gathers his own clothes and stuffs them inside his jacket so it's a small ball of fabric. As he makes his way outside the bathrooms he hears Boss's voice echo from a long hallway.

"Mike! Over here."

"Coming, sir." Mike walks past what seems to be the kitchen from an angle but continued to where Boss was, which seemed to be a small room with mechanical doors on each side and windows too. It looks odd but maybe it has a purpose?

"This is where you'll be all night." Boss extends a hand to show how the little room is supposed to be Mike's working around, but how is he supposed to stay here all night and not move around?

"All night? I thought I'd have to patrol the rooms to make sure no teenagers snuck in or something." Observing the room Mike takes in all he has to stare at for six hours that consists of a desk with a fan, an older looking phone, and some trash that was probably left from a janitor or some stupid kid who slipped back here. Some posters are also put on the wall, probably so it doesn't look too weird with empty walls but the pictures of the animatronics… They only seem to make the room more eerie.

"Oh no, you stay here and I have a pair of keys for locking it up on my way out. Here is your pair for when 6 o'clock hits." Boss tosses Mike a pair of keys that almost fell to the floor but a quick reflex caught the rim of the ring before it was out of reach. "I'd suggest not trying and leaving before then, only because its protocol and I'd prefer not to allow any clever kids sneaking in if you left early and no one is here yet. The janitor Chris should be here at 6 or a few minutes past, but it's almost midnight and I have plans. See you tomorrow Mike."

"Night Boss-" Mike cut himself short because he could've sworn that he heard his boss mumble 'hopefully' as he walked out of the other door and to the entrance to leave. Mike shrugged it off but this place is odd enough with the robots but something else is up that Boss seems to be hiding.

Sitting down in a chair, Mike takes a deep breath and hopes that his night will fly by like a breeze.

That is, until the call came.


	3. First Night

After hearing the footsteps fade away, Mike lets himself heave out a sigh of relief when he heard the entrance door shut and click knowing that Boss wasn't in here anymore and that Mr. Schmidt was all alone at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Alright, 6 hours will be easy. Just sit in a small room with two steel metal doors and these creepy ass pictures for company... God I need to stop talking to myself." Mike mumbled as he often does when alone and thinks to himself only to make him seem like a madman and speak his thoughts. Crazy? Mike's not crazy, although being sane is overrated so Mike's as normal as fucked up man can be.

Dun dun dun duuunnnn Dun dun dun duuunnn

The bell tolls as the clock strikes midnight, 12am and the night shift begins. The iPad sits on Mike's leg as he balances it so the device doesn't tip over and fall on the ground. Pulling out his phone Mike checks it to see if he has any messages only to be correct and see a text from a certain woman in his bed right now. After unlocking the electronic device he pulls up the text and reads it:

Doll: Hey Mikey! Good luck on your first day, I want to hear all about it when you get home. See you then! 3

Mike chuckles and replies with 'Alright Doll, see you at 6' but the sending sign never disappears saying he sent the message. "The fuck?" Then he notices the time Doll sent the message, about 15 minutes ago when he was in the bathroom changing into his uniform.

That's why I never felt the vibration. Go figure. He holds his phone up closer to the ceiling to see if the he can actually send the message but there's no service what so ever. Fan-FUCKING-tastic, can't even try and jerk off to pass time-

An alarm went off that startled Mike and the iPad tipped off his leg to the point Mike was barely able to keep it from falling on the ground and shattering. He calms down after coming to his senses and listens to the alarm that's actually a ringing of a phone but... Where's the phone? Mike looks around but only sees a place where a phone could be on a phone charging station only he couldn't find the phone before it was went to voicemail.

"Shit, I really hope that isn't Boss... ten minutes in on the job and I'm already fucking up-"

"Hello, hello?" Well shit, someone was calling the room and Mike can't pick up the phone because there isn't one even here! "Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"This guy can't be serious, can he? People sound like working here is like trying to survive a tornado." Mike mumbled to himself because it's kind of weird and off-putting how people think sitting in a room for six hours is just as hard as running a mile or some crap.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know." Spare me. Can't hurt to listen if it gives tips on staying awake or some crap like that. Although Mike wish he was on the phone with this guy he didn't turn the recording off or mute the call, he let the one way conversation continue. "Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"Alright, standard procedure- wait what!" Mike grabbed the iPad and as if holding onto a device could substitute for him trying to hold onto his sanity. Or Doll, Doll would be nice to hold onto too.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad," more than bad you teasing prick, "I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them?"

"Quirky? What the fuck does quirky mean you son of a bitch!" Trying to get a handle on a recording and can't say 'wait a second' and process this shit, Mike is trying to get the whole gist of this shit without punching a wall or breaking some stuff. After collecting himself he missed a minute or so of some other words from the guy but it sounded like opinion crap except for the last thing he said before starting again.

"-hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay." Where the hell are you going with this phone guy. Ah yes, phone guy; great temporary name for someone who is met over the phone and never spoken of a name so far. Look how creative the idiot named Mike Schmidt really is.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."

"Nope, fuck this. I'm out, walking robots in the middle of the night at a fucked up pizza place is the perfect place for a horror story." Mike stood up, ignoring the call, and accidently clicks the on button for the iPad turning on the camera feed. About to click the button again to turn it off or to sleep Mike's blood turns ice cold as he looks at the feed coming in from the Dining Area. There standing in the middle of tables and chairs, just off center to the right of the screen was the bunny robot he saw before on stage. It wasn't looking at the camera itself but staring pretty much in the general area.

Mike put down the iPad and sat back down, or more like fell back onto the chair because he it putting his brain into maximum overdrive to realize one thing; he's in a god damn horror movie, or game or something to do with death and blood and him ending up not seeing the sunlight of tomorrow's new day. He takes deep breaths to make his vision get back into focus from the sudden minor panic attack he just had after just looking at the stupid robot. These things walk around; they'll find me and then what? I don't have jack shit to protect myself with.

His thoughts were shutting down, he only felt fear course through his body and his brain slowly started to be clouded with a fog. He could barely focus enough to listen to the phone guy as words started turning into slurs and words were clumping together, only a few things he could get into his mixed around thoughts. Bite of '87? Frontal lobe missing... wander around at night... during the day... He grabbed his forehead as a headache slowly came into existence. Something inside himself was telling him to remember, but remember what?

"Just breathe... just breathe." Mike takes a few deep breaths to calm him from the panic attack that overcame him. He strains his ears to catch as much information as he could from the recording so help him get through his first day. Forget surviving a tornado, this is more like trying to survive the fucking apocalypse. He does his best to not scream and get the attention of the robot in the dining area, or so he hopes it's still there. Listen, wait and listen. There is it, the other voice that seems to be silent most of the time but gives its input once in a while. The small voice in the back of Mike's head that is his 'subconscious', if that's what you want to call it.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh...

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Got to conserve power; alright, good night." The recorded ended and the phone stand went to sleep after the call that seemed to go on for eternity. Silence entered the pizzeria again, with a hidden killer sneaking around. Well, if the rabbit can walk around the other two probably can as well so make those hidden killers.

"This place has wandering robots... a bite of 87, as in 1987? Frontal lobe..." His vision became blurry as his body seemed to be shutting down, something's wrong. He shut his eyes and tried pushing back the exhaustion coming over him. He opened his eyes and looked to his left at the doorframe; feeling as if something was just outside it...

Mike stands and up places the iPad on the chair, walking over to the 'door' and 'light button by the doorway and he looks into the darkness before pressing the 'light' button and seeing someone meet his gaze. Standing just a foot or two away was someone- something looking down at him, yes down. On their feet about 7 feet tall was the purple bunny robot, head tilted and staring straight back at the security guard. Since he feels like he's about to pass out and about to me murdered he has a grimace expression across his face as he glares at the rabbit with the reflection of him seen from the shining spots of its eyes. Just like before after the shower the darkness of his eyes are being seen with the exception of a small white pupil; one damn hallucination wouldn't ever leave. He takes one last look as the animatronic shudders- or vibrates in its sake of terms- before taking a step back just as Mike slams on the 'door' button and a large thick metal door slides down and creates a barrier between Mike and the wandering demonic animal son of a bitch.

"S-Shit..." Mike Schmidt does his best to return to his chair and sit down before the darkness takes over and the new guard takes a nap, but not by choice.


End file.
